College Visit
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: Roderich, a college student, leads Professor Beilschmidt's children around the campus only to deal havoc on his heart.   New Year's present for my friend!


**College Visit**

He could not believe this was happening to him. Just to please his professor, Roderich happily complied to practically babysit his children. However he did not count on one of them being so immature. One would think the older brother, a senior in high school, would act more mature, but it was not true for Professor Beilschmidt's children. The eldest son acted more like a middle schooler and the sophomore behaved almost as aloof as his father.

With the two high schoolers in tow, he headed towards the library where he could possibly get some help. As they walked, very few seconds Roderich would turn around and catch Gilbert doing something annoying. First it was just spit right in front of someone, then after a few spit aims, he attempted to spit his gum right where someone was to step.

"That's-" he attempted to stop the girl from stepping on the gum, but it was too late. "Real mature, Gilbert." Roderich glared at the laughing albino. "Why must you do that?"

"Hey, at least its not you... yet!" Gilbert slapped his knee as if was the most hilarious thing he had ever said.

Ludwig sighed as he tugged on his book bag he had brought along. "Bruder, what if vater finds out?"

Gil turned towards his brother and rested his arm on his shoulder. "He won't if no one tells, right?" His brother gave him a nod of reluctant confirmation, but the elder teen leading them did not. "Right, Ms. Prissy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're not gonna tell. Vater wouldn't believe you and even think you're weak for not being able to do a simple task as taking us for a tour," he flipped a skirt as a girl passed by. "Red doesn't suit her."

Roderich could not believe his eyes nor his ears. Clenching his jaw, he glared and stated, "I'm not afraid of you. And are you really that juvenile to go cry to your father? But do not worry, you won't have to deal with me for long."

As they walked through the doors they saw a group of teens who were congregated by an imitation statue of The Thinker. A girl with long, light, brown hair stood on a stepping stool giving instructions for the group. "How's it going Roderich? Did you find two stragglers?"

Sheepishly he admitted he was in charge of them, but they did not really want him. "I think they'd prefer being with a bigger group, right guys?"

Gilbert wrapped an arm around the older male, "Of course not, Roddy's been a great guide so far, I think I wanna stick with him. How about it Wes-"

The two college students turn to see the youngest Beilschmidt talking to a small, reddish-brown haired teen. "Hm? Oh, can I go with Feliciano's group?" (Wow they're quick...)

"Of course you can!" Elizaveta cheerfully answered for the elder brother. "Yes. He. Can." She didn't even let Gilbert speak as he opened his mouth then closed it. "Why don't you come along too Gilbert? Roderich's a Dormitory Representative and very busy today with meetings and such."

"Even better! Then I'll get to see the behind-the-scenes. Believe it or not..." he remained with an arm around Roderich, noticing his pleasant cologne and losing his thought process. "I, uh, I am the Student Council's treasurer back at my school."

Roderich snorted and slipped away from his heavy arm.

"Hey! It's true!" Gilbert pouted, causing Roderich's heart skip a beat.

_He did not just pout **AND** look cute doing it._ The older male shook his head and mentally slapped himself. "Yes, and pigs can fly."

"Then you better have said flying pork 'cause I am so the awesome money pimp of my high school," Gilbert proudly placed his first on his hands then realized Roderich was leaving him. "You can't ditch the awesome me! Oh, I'll be back for West later."

After catching up to Roderich, he began to ask all sorts of questions. Most of them ranged from the broad University questions to personal questions. "So what was it that convinced you to go to this potentially awesome uni?

"'Potentially? And would you quit that? Not only is immoral and perverted, but embarrassing for me as well." Roderich had given up on losing him. No matter if he sped walked or walked through crowds of students, the albino stuck to him.

With his phone camera at hand, the high schooler looked at the superior through the phone and snapped a picture. "But I've only gotten 5 panty pictures! I've got a goal of fifteen! 'Sides, the uni won't be awesome 'til I get here, **if** I decide to come here. Kesesesese."

Roderich sighed up into the heavens, "Please God, don't let this imbecile come here next year."

Gilbert playfully pushed the older teen and pouted once more. "Isn't the Dormitory Rep supposed to be a kind role model? That's not nice Roddy~" In the small shuffle he caused, he caught Roderich smirking at the sky. Even though it was a smug smile, it was a smile nonetheless, a smile that lit the young man's face.

"It never said I had to be kind to rude children, and don't call me that," he picked up the pace. "Now come on or we'll be-"

At the entrance of the student center stood three guys blocking their way.

"Looky here," said the male in front of the brunet. "Roddy's got a little boyfriend with him today."

Roderich glared at the guy from above his glasses, "He is not a boyfriend let alone friend."

"Aww, you tryin' to protect him?" the second guy to his left pretended to be touched by the scene before him.

Enraged, Gilbert pushed through the guy. "I don't need protecting and neither does Roderich! Now excuse us."

The college student grabbed the high schooler by the collar with a fist in the air. "You sure punk?"

"Gilbert!" Roderich flinched as the fist came down on the younger teen.

"Ha, you suck!" his red eyes glared as he caught the fist. "It really is sad."

The other two friends quickly joined the fight, leaving Roderich alone. Stunned, he noticed that Gilbert wouldn't throw a fist, and only blocked. A few legs and fists were able to make their mark, but not enough to hinder the teen.

_What are you doing? Why don't you fight b- _the brunet realized that if Gilbert fought back, his father could get in trouble too.

A fist crashed into the Gil's face causing him to fall back as the tree advanced towards him. Yet before he could completely fall, his caretaker quickly stepped to his side and caught him as he pushed aside one of the guys. "Do not touch him or you'll regret it. Now, get. Out. Of. My. Way. We're late." Roderich pushed through his shocked classmates. His cool exterier had been broken and it kind of scared them until they heard the two walking away...

"God, Professor Beilschmidt's going to kill me," Roderich quickly walked towards the stairs.

"Why? Vater wouldn't care if I got in a fight, especially one like that," Gilbert quickly followed, holding his cheek. "Psh, I've had awesomer fights..."

... then they were terrified. All three guys gulped, "Did he say 'father?'"

。。。

Through the two hour meeting, Roderich kept sneaking glances at Gilbert who messed around on his cellular device. He saw his cheek begin to swell, but there really wasn't anything he could do at the time. It wasn't until halfway through the meeting when the assembly finally received a break.

"Hey, you need ice on that," he reached to touch his cheek, but pulled away. "I think I can skip the rest of the me-"

"No, I'm fine," the younger teen pulled on Roderich's violet shirt to make him sit down again.

He sighed and looked at the pink mark on the pale skin. "I'll be right back, stay."

Instinctively Gilbert 'woof' like a dog and received another small smile and an eye roll from his elder.

_Alright! Another one._ He watched the back of the college student then returned to the the game he had found in his cell phone. In a matter of minutes, he returned an put a cold water bottle by his elbows, "Ah, thanks!" Gilbert quickly removed the cap and drained the cool water. "Ahhh, that was good."

Violet eyes rapidly blinked at the Gilbert, "You buffoon, that was for your face!" He grabbed his own and gently set it on Beilschmidt's cheek.

Wincing, Gilbert looked over at Roderich as he placed his hand over the other's to grab the bottle. Too quickly than he would have liked, Roderich retracted his arm and turned back towards his papers. A small blush spreading across his face.

_Ah, right, he's gay... or at least bi... but I guess that would be.. awkward..._

The two returned to what they were doing and passed another hour in the assembly. As soon as it was over, Roderich quickly gathered his things and led Gilbert to a dining hall for lunch. They briefly split off to find something they would eat and met at the cashier's.

"Hey you like ham and cheese sandwiches too?" Gilbert motioned at Roderich's tray. "You have apple juice too! That's awesome! Ludwig and I used to pretend when we were kids that it was beer and drank it whenever vater would drink his beer."

Roderich had to cover his chuckles with the back of his hand as he sat down at a small table, "Cute, that actually doesn't surprise me."

At the world "cute," Gilbert's pale skin crimsoned.

"My god, are you alright?" Roderich saw the red color and shock on Gilbert's face and began to beat on the boy's back. "Are you choking?"

He began to, but only because the older teen had luckily assumed wrong and began to laugh, thus causing the choking. "I'm good, I'm good. Wow that was unawesome..."

"Oh good," Roderich glanced at his watch then winced. "Quickly finish, I've got to go to class."

Upon the order, he stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth, making his cheeks puff out and straining his bruising cheek. "Kewl, wash ya nesh clash?" Wrinkling his nose, Roderich lectured him not to talk with his mouth full. "Wash my cla- oh! 'What's my next class?' Orchestra. Now quickly!" He startled the poor boy by clapping his hands together as to rush Gilbert. "Here, while I'm in class, this should distract you." Roderich tossed the albino a rubik's cube. "Think your small mind can handle it?"

"Yeah right! I'll have this done before your class even starts!" Gilbert took the challenge and immediately began working on it as the older male dragged him along.

He had been dreading for the first time in his life to go to his favorite class, music. If he could keep Gilbert's mouth from insulting his major then... then... his heart wouldn't shatter. Roderich couldn't believe how quickly he had warmed up to the annoying teen. Even if he was a jerk at times, Roderich turned around in time to see him flip another skirt while working on the cube, he was cute...

They rushed out of the cafeteria and headed towards the music building. Once upon the band room, they saw a note on the board for individual practice with a reminder that the director would be visiting each practice room for one-on-one. Roderich quickly removed his violin from his large locker and led Gilbert into the closest practice room with a piano in it.

"Hey look Rodd-Rod_**er**_ich! Almost done!" he held up the cube. Roderich turned around to face him as he cradled the instrument between his cheek and shoulder. "Psh, you play violin?" A smirk grew on Gilbert's face.

So much hope came crashing down on the college student, but he wouldn't dwell on it for his director walked in.

"Oh, hello," the old director spotted Gilbert then glanced at Roderich who introduced the two. "Ah so you're Professor Beilschmidt's eldest. I've heard so much about you and Ludwig. Well give him my regards, I've need to listen to Roderich then continue on my way towards the other students."

He sat next to Gilbert with a clipboard at hand while the teen continued on the cube once more. After a few warm up scales, Roderich finally began. The beginning was slow, but emotional enough to cause Gilbert to look up from his task. He wouldn't help but stare as the musician glided the bow across the strings with his eyes closed.

Roderich's form, face, and performance was so beautiful and breathtaking that Gilbert didn't notice he was holding his breath until he heard the old man next to him sniffle, breaking the spell between the two teens. As the piece crescendoed and the tempo increased, he found himself once again enraptured by his guide. All of the males' hearts in the room clenched, relaxed, and soared to the melody of the instrument until the end.

As Roderich's eyes opened, a single tear escaped and the violet and red eyes locked onto each others. Silence filled the room and not event he director wanted to move. The moment he wiped away the streak, everything seemed to move again.

Gilbert's head fell back towards the cube and the old man got up to pat Roderich's back. "Well done my boy! I couldn't expect anything else from my first chair and soloist! Feel free to go or stay so you can take your friend around, either way is fine. It was a pleasure meeting you Gilbert." With that, the man left the two alone for silence to seep.

The teen began to pack away his violin with his back towards Gilbert as he breathed, "That was amazing..."

Shocked, he turned to look at him, relieving his watery eyes, "Y-Yeah right, Gilbert."

"Why would I lie about something so amazingly awesome?" Anger colored his tone at Roderich's doubt. "I mean, I _**was**_ going to make fun of you for picking such an obvious instrument, but the way you played was just... awesome! It was like your heart was breaking as you played!"

A sad smile appeared as another tear dropped. "It kind of was..."

Gilbert's heart clenched again as he saw Roderich depressed, "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just the piece," he waved him off. "Okay, let's get going."

"Hold on!" Gilbert grabbed the music from his hands. "We're leaving already? That's all you're going to practice? Then can I have a go at it?"

The look on his face must have been of confusion because Gilbert laughed. "Yeah, is there a flute I could borrow? The violin was beautiful, but I think if I played it with flute it would sound so much more awesome!"

Still stunned, Roderich walked out of the practice room and retrieved his own flute. "It's mine although..."

"No matter," he quickly assembled the silver instrument and warmed up. "Can you play other instruments?"

Roderich sat at the piano, "Piano, clarinet, oboe, bassoon, English and French Horns, trumpet, and percussion. As well as most string instruments..."

Gilbert probably didn't hear any of it as he was sight reading the piece almost perfectly.

"Rude show-off," Roderich's annoyance at him returned. He then countered by improvising with the piano, playing along with Gilbert. The music was just flowing out of Roderich that he failed to notice the teen had stopped playing.

"'Show-off,'" Gilbert whispered in his ear, startling the pianist then capturing his lips.

At first he was worried he had mistaken Roderich for being gay, but when he finally kissed back, Gilbert was thrilled and advanced even more, cupping his face. In between breaths, he admitted, "I know what school I'm going to..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, my first Prustria and I think its ooc... Well I'll take critique, so how was it? I apologize for my (many) grammar mistakes.<strong>

**This was made for my best friend, so I hope she likes it... or at least tolerates it :D**

**I don't own Hetalia...**

**Wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Wherever you are...)**


End file.
